


we forget we gotta just enjoy the ride, tonight

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gay Sex, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, Longest thing i've ever written but, Louis in Lace, M/M, Merry Christmas, Non AU, Overuse of the word 'baby', Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, WHAAAT, because i love that, bottom!Louis, knickers and stockings, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis in a thong, phone!sex, some kind of christmas fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Yeah I, um - Have you got anything, like, christmas-y?" He felt his throat go dry, cheeks heated up immediately. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yes of course!" She led him over to a very well-decorated section, and he almost felt embarrassed for being able to even miss it. Glitter in the ceiling, a freaking Christmas-tree in the middle of to shelves and Christmas ornaments hung wherever they would fit.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"So what are you looking for?" She asked. Louis looked around, eyes skimmed through the shelves filled with red- and white-coloured panties and bras, before his eyes settled on something. Something red and very pretty. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one where Louis has a surprise for Harry when they meet up after Christmas celebration with their families.</p><p>Title from Jessie J's <b> Harder we Fall </b>, just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we forget we gotta just enjoy the ride, tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I tried to like mix up something christmas-y into this PWP,  
> so hope you like it!!
> 
> longest shit i've ever written so cheers to that
> 
> and i might've gone and gotten myself a [tumblr](http://larry-and-johnlock.tumblr.com/), sooooo check it out if you'd like 
> 
> go on , read this stuff i wrote now

The snow had finally arrived in Britain. Or, finally was maybe the wrong word, because it was _cold_ and _wet_. And Louis nor Harry liked either.  
However, not only was the weather quite annoying, the two of them were also separated. Not by choice, oh never by choice, but because of their families. They both had decided to spend Christmas apart, together with their family, and then meet a couple of days after in their flat in London. Christmas _was_ after all, a time to spend with your family and loved ones, even though your loved one lives in another city. So, making the very hard promise to be able not to see each other for a few days, Harry and Louis had both driven away in separated directions, mixed emotions in their hearts.

Something told them to smile, it was just for a couple of days, but it wasn't just that they weren't going to spend Christmas together. No, Harry wouldn't be able to spend Louis birthday with him, and that was the part that really made the corner of his mouth trailing on the floor behind him. Louis had assured him it was okay, he said that they would make up for it later, with a wink of course. They had decided to both leave on the 23rd, sometime around noon, and they would meet up in their apartment on the 26th. Three days. Or, almost. It felt heartbreaking, knowing that they in fact _had_ a break from touring and did not spending all of it wrapped up around each other in a blanket and feed each other chocolate. Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Right?

  
Now, their relationship wasn't really _out_ yet, their management wanted them to keep Louis' fake one until next year. And considering what date it was now, the phrase 'next year' didn't make them cringe like it used to.  
  
But now it was Christmas. A cheerful smile spread on all the faces you met, sparkle in everybody's eyes and hands full of shopping-bags and wallets echoing, just how it's supposed to be.  
Before both of them had driven off, they exchanged their gifts, Harry's' being a little bit more nicely wrapped up than Louis', but it didn't matter. Not at all.

________________________________

You see, Louis had a plan. Yeah, that might seem a little strange, Louis being Louis and planning wasn't really his thing, but he actually did. He was a bit sad that Harry wouldn't be with him for his birthday, no snogging, hugging, cuddling and _no birthday sex_. Okay, maybe he was very sad.  
But Harry had promised to make it up for him, pinky promised, across his heart and all that, and Louis had just smiled and whispered ' _I know_ ' against his lips and that was it.

So, how come Louis stood in this very girly underwear-store with a pair of underwear that was way too feminine for a guy like him? Well, to be honest, he knew about Harrys slight obsession with his bum. 'Slight' might be an understatement, to say the least, but he knew about it. How Harry would practically worship it in bed, murmuring sweet words into the tanned skin, biting it and jiggle the flesh in his hand. It was all pretty obvious, even though he'd never admitted it. Not that Louis had asked, and not that he was opposed this lovely attention that his bum got. It felt nice, but he also thought about _how nice this material would feel against his bum._  
He let the smooth fabric slip through his fingers, playing with it, just to get the feel of it. And yeah, he felt it, but he knew where he wanted to feel it. On his bum, that is. Lucky for him, his fake relationship involved being with a _girl_ , making it a bit easier to explain why he ever would buy these kind of stuff. Not that he hoped that he ever had to.

There were a lot of different colours, much more variety than the male's section, and his eyes must've been shining like crazy, they must've. A very pretty-looking shop-assistant came up and asked if he wanted some help, face lit up in a huge smile. He was just praying to God or whatever that she didn't recognized him from being in the worlds biggest boy band. _Pleasepleaseplease._  
"Yeah I, um - Have you got anything, like, christmas-y?" He felt his throat go dry, cheeks heated up immediately.  
"Yes of course!" She led him over to a very well-decorated section, and he almost felt embarrassed for being able to even miss it. Glitter in the ceiling, a freaking Christmas-tree in the middle of to shelves and Christmas ornaments hung wherever they would fit.  
"So what are you looking for?" She asked. Louis looked around, eyes skimmed through the shelves filled with red- and white-coloured panties and bras, before his eyes settled on something. Something red and _very_ pretty.  
"Those - over there, how do they look?" Louis stuttered awkwardly and pointed on a pair of panties, praying to whatever God that'll listen to him that his terrible blush wasn't that visible. It most certainly was, though.  
"Oh those," She said while she walked over to the table filled with the most beautiful panties Louis had ever seen, "Are an all-time favorite here, we have these every year and almost everyone buys them". Louis nodded while the she picked up the [red panties](http://www.yandy.com/Charmeuse-And-Mesh-Big-Bow-Thong.php) Louis had pointed on.  
  
They were christmas-red, a small triangle-shaped piece of fabric covering in the front, an edge of fine satin along the line that would be on his hips, but the back, oh the backside on the panties were just.. Perfect. Not to mention the thong, but on the backside of the gorgeous panties, there was a large bow, made out of silk and gosh it looked so smooth and all Louis wanted to do was to touch it. And maybe rub his face in it.  
"I - Can I" He choked on the words, kept ignoring the blush on his cheeks and just hoped that the pretty lady understood what he wanted.  
"Absolutely!" She chirped, and in another world Louis may have been annoyed with the way she seemed so enthusiastic about this whole thing, but right now he got the lovely silky bow between his fingers and _god_ it felt like a babys' soft skin and what he imagine clouds would feel like. It glided so smoothly through his fingers, and he felt like buying silk sheets, silk pillow-cases and for gods' sake; He wanted a silk couch. He realized he might look a little funny, sliding the soft material through his fingers, head feeling a little light and he's sure he's drooling.  
"Yeah, I- I'll take this one"

And that's how Louis bought a very nice, red, silky thong for upcoming events, and he grinned like a fool all the way home with no shame at all.  
And maybe, a pair of black, [thigh-high stockings](http://www.yandy.com/Sheer-Lace-Top-Thigh-High-Stockings-20302.php) slipped inside the bag too, and maybe the had lace at the top of them. All pretty and dainty.

___________________

"Lou I miss you"

Harry's voice was deep and rough in his ear, he could almost hear Harry's pout through the phone.  
"Yeah babe, I miss you too. So much."  
"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday Boo!" Harry smiled, Louis definitely heard that.  
"Thank you babe, love you".  
  
Louis splayed out even more on his bed, cringing at how much space he actually had due to being alone in it. How many nights hadn't he spent dreaming about _finally_ being alone in a bed, without a very clingy and sweaty Harry next to him? Well, now he couldn't wait to get the clingy and sweaty Harry _back_ , cuddle into his arms and just inhale the wonderful scent of _Harry._  
"I love you too, so much" Harry breathed. This was ridiculous, they've only been apart for a day and a night. But Louis couldn't help it. A wide smile spread on his lips, he found himself hugging his phone a little bit tighter.  
"I can't wait until the 26th, I really can't" He said, knowing that Harry couldn't possibly know what he had planned, nor how much he _really_ wanted it to be the 26th right now.  
"I can't either, and 'M so excited for your present tomorrow" Harry squealed.  
"Yeah? Well I just hope you like it, didn't really know what to get'ya when you already got me" Louis smirked.  
"Oi, don't get cheeky just 'cause 'M not there"  
"Aren't I always cheeky Haz? Have you even met me?" Harry hummed happily on the other end.  
"I've had the pleasure of meeting you, yes, _and_ I've had the pleasure meeting that arse of yours too. On plenty of occasions." Louis let out a sharp laugh, quickly silenced it before he had time to get embarrassed by it.  
"Oh really? So it's a pleasure to meet my arse?"  
"It's always a pleasure meeting something so... Perfect, yeah, perfect"  
"Stop it, you're getting sappy" Louis chuckled.  
"Oh shush, you love it"  
"That I do" Louis agreed, smiling fondly even though he knew Harry couldn't see him.  
"I - er - I" Harry stammered after a couple of seconds of silence.  
"Whassit babe?"  
"It's your birthday, right?" Harry croaked, he sounded nervous somehow.  
"Yeah.." Louis answered unsure.  
"Just, we can't really have birthday sex, y'know with us apart and everything, but I thought - Maybe um, you'd like to, um -"  
"Harry Edward Styles! Are you asking to have phone sex with me?"

The other end went silent, only a single cough echoed through the phone.  
"Er - Just thought it'd be nice and stuff and you don't really -"  
"Haz, babe, calm down" Louis soothed, heard Harry take a deep breath. Maybe two.  
"'M sorry, never really had it before, I've been sexting, yeah, but y'know, this is different"  
"Yes, but - I'd like to give it a try" It came out more of a question.  
"Yeah I - shit" Harry murmured the last part, and Louis scowled.  
"Haz what're you - Oh." Oh. "Did you start without me?" Smirk's back on Louis face, his cock's getting stiffer by the second just by the thought of Harry actually wanking right now.  
"I couldn't - Couldn't wait, I missed you" Harry got out, voice sounding almost like it's strangled, and god Louis would pay all the money in the world to just see Harry right now.  
"Fuck" Louis hissed, sliding his hand down his torso and stomach, slipped his hand inside the waistband of his briefs. He _did_ just shower, so of course he wasn't wearing anything else but briefs. "Did you - did you plan this Hazza?" Louis has to ask when he's managed to wrap his hand around the base of his hardening cock, listening to Harry's heavy breathing on the other end of the line.  
"May- maybe" Harry gasped out, a string of incoherent curse word left his lips.  
"Tell me what you're thinking 'bout babe" Louis pulled down his briefs to about mid-thigh as good as he could with one hand, releasing his throbbing cock just for a second.  
"I just thought about - your fingers, like, _fuck_ , inside me and-" At the end of the sentence, Louis heard how Harry inhaled sharply. Louis _needs_ to touch himself, _needs_ to get the awaited and very much needed release. Harry can't just say things like that, not when Louis's busy pulling down his briefs. That's mean and unfair.  
But god, the lovely feeling when Louis wraps his hand around his aching cock, starting to stroke himself slowly, he lets out a happy sigh and thumbs desperately over the slit. A shudder travelled down his spine, only hoping that Harry feels as good as him, if not even better.  
"And?" Louis prompted, trying to recall the last time they had sex while his jerks became steadier, more determined. He remembered that Harry was bottom last time, remembered how _good_ it all was, and how absolutely wrecked Harry had looked after. He always does, and Louis _loves_ it, thrives on those moments. How his curls had stuck to his forehead, skin glistening in sweat and cum, how obscenely red his lips had looked, how goddamn beautiful his blush on his cheeks were and how completely lax he went afterwards. You could do anything to him, poke his tender flesh, push him out of the bed even; He wouldn't even make a noise. And Louis _loves_ knowing that he made Harry like that, it always makes his heart beat a little bit faster, threatening to jump out of his chest.

"And how hard you fucked me - _shit_ " Harry's voice were barely above a whisper, rasped in Louis ear while his hand were clutching onto the sweaty cellphone like his life depended on it.  
"God you looked so wrecked after that Harry" Louis seemed way more composed than Harry right now, feeling slightly guilty to be jerking off while his mum's downstairs, but _fuck_ those noises Harry's making right now sounds absolutely delicious and they made Louis stroke himself much faster than before. But it's a little bit to dry, so he glances around in the room, looking for lube, lotion, _anything_ really, but he finds nothing. The lube's probably tucked away in his still unpacked suitcase on the floor, so that's way too far to get right now, his hands are a bit full. So instead, due to lack of anything else, he let go of his cock and spat into his palm, before he wrapped his hand around it once again.  
"Did you just - just spit into -" Harry trails off and made a loud grunt instead of finishing the sentence, and Louis heard how Harry increased the pace of his hand. The picture in Louis head of Harry, wanking and all sweaty and glowing, nearly tips him over the edge.  
"Harry - fuck, 'M gonna -" Louis was almost there, tugged furiously at his prick while he moaned as low as he could into the phone. His abdomen tightened, strained oh so slightly, and Louis knows he would spurt over his own hand in just a couple of seconds.  
Harry made a grunt from somewhere deep down in his throat, followed by a broken, high-pitched moan of Louis' name.  
That's more than enough to _finally_ tip Louis over the edge, streaks of white shooting onto his stomach and making his hand wetter than before.  
  
"Fuck" Louis said breathlessly, almost hyperventilating because his throat felt a bit tight. His hand was still holding on tightly around his softening cock, firm at the base of it and almost a little convulsively. "Shit Haz".  
"I - I came so hard, I mean, fuck Lou" Harry was no better than Louis, tried to steady his breathing while he reached out for some tissues or somewhat to wipe away the cum before it'd dried on his belly.  
"That was really hot indeed" Louis said, doing the exact same thing as Harry.  
"We really need to do that again" Harry said while chuckling, "Almost as good as hearing you f'real".  
"Yeah, that really was something" Louis eyelids felt a bit heavy, such an intense orgasm tends to do that to him, so he sank down even further in his bed, pulled the covers up to his ears and closed his eyes.  
"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Harry sounded amused.  
"Mhm"  
"Alright then, good night baby, love you and yeah, thank you" Harry cooed, grin's audible even through the phone.  
"Than you for the best birthday phone-sex ever" Louis said dazedly.  
"It's your _only_ birthday phone-sex, Lou"  
"Yeah I know, 's why it's the best" Harrys laugh rumbled in his ear, the sound very calming and soothing.  
"Good night babe"  
"Good night Haz".

  
*~*

Christmas evening was both happy and sad. When Louis had opened Harry's present, he was a bit sad that he couldn't hug Harry tight and say all the 'thank yous' that he wanted to, and vice versa for Harry.  
  
Louis had gotten a perfume from Harry. A very musky and masculine smell filled the rectangular navy blue glass-bottle, and it did smell good. Louis might have mentioned to Harry that his old one was almost finished, and Louis never got his ass out of the house to buy a new one, so this was just perfect. Louis sent him a very loving text, writing how much he loved it and carefully asked what he thought of Louis' gift for him.  
Harry had gotten a wristwatch from Louis, just because it would look very nice and big on Harry's wrist and _maybe_ it was some kind of turn on. Yeah it'd definitely be a turn on for Louis. He just thought the idea of a big, manly watch would look really good on Harry, having his hair styled up in a quiff and a nice coat or jacket along with that. It'd look so fucking sexy, at least that's how Louis imagined it. So when Harry responded on his text with a picture attached on Harry's wrist with the watch on, something certainly twitched in Louis pants.  
' _Thank you baby! It looks really good and it's really nice too! I miss you, and hope you liked the perfume as much as I do, see you soon xx'_

Harry's words made Louis stomach flutter, cheeks grew hot and his sister teased him for hit. He somehow managed to type out a rather coherent response before it was time for dinner, and god, he missed Harry too.

*~*

The 26th came a lot quicker than Louis had thought. Maybe it was because he ended up in a food coma and slept like a baby the whole last night. Not that he regretted it, oh no, quite the opposite really. Mum's food really is the best, no doubt about it.

So after he's kissed and hugged everybody good bye, and maybe promised that he'd be back as soon as he could, he was back on the road. He smiled to himself, body twitching in anticipation. He didn't know how Harry would react, they've never talked about this before, about Louis in _panties_. Sure they've explored some kinks, hair-pulling, spanking and other quite normal kinks, but nothing like this. What if Harry laughed? What if he wanted to throw up or what if he made fun of Louis?  
Louis really didn't know what to expect, all he could do was to hope that Harry wouldn't do anything of that. Because Harry is Harry, the most sweetest person walking on this planet, so genuinely nice and loving and caring it almost pained Louis heart to know that he was _his_. Harry was his, voluntarily. He loved Harry, and Harry loved Louis back. He knew that much at least.

He'd left Doncaster a little bit earlier, so he could get home before Harry and plan this whole thing out. He wanted to surprise Harry, but he didn't want to lay in bed naked except the panties and stockings and wait for Harry to walk inside the door, no, he wanted to break it gently. Not necessarily give away the fact that he was in fact going to wear panties, just, asking him if he wanted to try something new. It felt right to ask, and reassure Harry that he didn't need to do or think anything that he didn't want to.

So when Louis came home, cheeks tinted pink because of the temperature difference, he immediately dropped his bag in their bedroom without even unpacking it.  
He'd left the knickers at home, well-hidden of course, tucked away deep into the closet. He pulled the pretty bag out, fingertips eagerly pulled out the soft knickers. The fabric felt so _soft_ , and he couldn't believe he'd finally get to wear them. He sat there for a couple of minutes, just sliding the material between his fingers, cherishing them, before he walked up to the bed.  
  
He threw the bag on the floor, it really didn't matter, before he unbuttoned his jeans. He decided he'd wear them underneath a pair of sweats, so he could get used to the feeling of wearing a _thong_. The word made him shudder pleasantly. He's had a semi during the entire Christmas, longing so badly for this to finally happen. Sure he'd been hanging with his family, but in the back of his mind, the thought knickers had slipped inside his train of thoughts during the most inconvenient moments. Like during dinner or while watching TV. And now, he had them in his hands, just _waiting_ for him to put them on. And so he did.  
  
His briefs fell down on the floor quicker than the light, and he slipped on the silk thong. Even though the material only touched his thighs so far, it felt amazing. When they were settled as proper as they possibly could (due to the fact that he actually had a cock and not a vagina), the turned around to watch himself in the full-body mirror. He shucked off his shirt, leaving him in the red thong only, and god. Even Louis himself would say that right now, he actually looked... Pretty. Sure the front was a little bulgy, but the back certainly made up for that.

The red bow fell perfectly over the curve of Louis bum, only letting a part of it be shown for whoever was going to watch it, and over-all it looked really pretty. He swirled a couple of times, letting the strings of the bow swing around and reveal more of Louis's bum, who looked absolutely incredible. His bum looked like a Christmas present, all wrapped up and tied in a neat bow.  
Then he remembered the stockings. He fished them out of the bag quicker than quick and pulled them on eagerly. Along with the knickers, his bottom half of his body really did look like a girls. He knew his bum was curvy, he'd been told so several times. And the stockings just, fitted perfectly around his legs, even though they weren't nearly as long and lanky as Harry's. But the lace at the top of the stockings, about mid-thigh, just looked so _neat_ and _pretty_.

He smiled at his reflection, feeling his cock fattening up at the fact that he'll actually show Harry this, very soon.  
 _Shit_ , he thought, because he'd completely forgotten about Harry. Call him egoistic, but his bum most definitely looked fabulous, and it made him wonder why on earth he hadn't thought about this before.  
Anyhow, no time to dwell over that with his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_'Hey baby, I'll be home in ten, where are u? xx'_

He typed back that he was already home, waiting patiently for him, before he put away his phone on the nightstand. He dug out the lube from a drawer, put his briefs in the washing machine and before he knew it, the door slammed shut. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of sweats, not bothering about putting on a shirt though.

"Louis?" Harry yelled. Louis ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Harry was hanging up his coat, curls unruly and boots kicked off.  
"Hi baby" Louis said, walking up to Harry who immediately pulled Louis into a tight hug.  
"I've missed you" He said into Louis hair, breath warm and voice deep.  
"'ve missed you too" Harry pulled away, only to capture Louis lips into a soft kiss. No tongue, just lips against lips. Louis sighed happily, tangling his hands in Harry's soft curls.  
"Baby you smell amazing" Harry said when he pulled back, lips curved into a smug grin, "Who bought you that perfume? Someone with a good taste".  
"Yeah, someone with a very good taste indeed" Louis chuckled, "Heard his boyfriend's pretty hot too".  
"Oh I've heard the same" Harry growled, cupped Louis jaw and pulled him in for a kiss again. This time, tongue was very much used, instantly sliding into Louis' mouth. God, he's definitely missed that.

The fingers buried in Harry's curls tugged harder, making Harry moan into the kiss. Harry's thumbs rubbed circles onto Louis cheeks, over his cheekbones. Louis pressed their bodies together, Harry's hands leaving his cheeks and settled on his hips instead. Before they slipped down to grab his bum, Louis pulled away from the kiss. Harry would probably notice that he wasn't wearing his usual briefs, and that kinda would ruin this whole thing.  
"Babe" Louis breathed against Harry's mouth. Harry just made a noise of displeasure in response, trailed gentle kisses down Louis' jaw. No matter how impossibly good that felt, Louis kept on talking.  
"You - I - I wanna try something new"  
Harry kept on pressing kisses along Louis' jawline, "Okay babe", he murmured into the skin before he began sucking a bruise at the beginning of Louis' neck.  
"I - I don't know if you'll like it but - _shit,_ Haz stop I -" Louis let out a shaky breath, closed his eyes for just a second and just _felt_. Harry sucked harder, made sure it was all nice and purple before he raised his head up to meet Louis eyes.  
"I'll like it" He stated simply, leaned down to continue the lovely kissing but Louis stopped him.  
"You don't know that, but - Can we like, move this to the bedroom?" Harry nodded, gripped Louis hand and dragged him through the hallway and towards the bedroom.  
"I know I'll like it babe, I like everything that you do" Harry reassured Louis before he opened the door.  
"This might be a bit , er, wierd maybe? I don't know if you -" Louis got abruptly interrupted by Harrys mouth, but as quick as it came, it was gone again and left Louis mouth hanging.  
"I'll like it, okay? No need to be embarrassed, love" Harry murmured against his lips.  
"Okay" Louis whispered back, swallowed whatever insecurity he had before, "Just, like, sit on the bed, okay? I'll be back in a second".  
Harry complied easily, sat down on the edge of the bed while Louis walked into the bathroom. His heart was beating so stupidly fast, he could hear it in his ears, feel the pulse in his fingers and possibly toes. He was acting silly, he knew that. But - _Still._  
He felt so ridiculous now, because he knows that Harry'll like it. Or just accept it maybe. Shit.  
He pulled off his sweats, decided to leave them on the floor. He could take care of it later. One last look down at himself, adjusting his cock so that it was pressed along the side, hissing at the touch. Even though he was slightly unsure of this whole thing, he was still pretty worked up from before. He glanced down at his bum over his shoulder, fixed the bow and fluffed it up a bit. Okay. He could do this. He could totally do this. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and opened the bathroom door.

Harry was still sitting where Louis told him to, facing the bathroom door with his fingers laced in his lap. His head snapped up when he heard the bathroom door open, and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something before he shut it close. His eyes were roaming Louis exposed body, and Louis felt his cheeks grew hotter and hotter by every second.  
Louis took a couple of steps forward, not completely in reach of Harry, before he stopped.  
"I don't know if you - It's just, I -" Louis spoke quietly, clasped his hands in front of his stomach, and trailed off. He didn't really know what to say.  
"Fuck Lou", was all Harry said. Louis couldn't tell if it was bad or good. "Can you -", Harry swallowed thickly, "- turn around, maybe?"  
The last part was barely over a whisper, and Louis thought he saw something sparkle in Harry's eyes. He nodded once, and slowly twirled around. He heard how Harry took a sharp breath. So maybe this was good.  
"Fuck, that looks so good Lou". Yeah, this was definitely good.  
"Really? 'Cause I didn't know if -" Louis gasped, eyes widening when he felt a slight sting on his left arse cheek. He looked over his shoulder to find Harry on his knees behind his bum, teeth grazing the soft, tanned flesh of his arse. Harry just bit him. Well, bit his arse. An embarrassing whine escaped Louis mouth, felt how Harry's large hands grabbed his cheeks, spread them wide before releasing them again.  
"Such a cute little bow you've got baby" Harry cooed softly. Louis' blush didn't return to his cheeks this time, no, he's not ashamed anymore. "And those stockings make you look absolutely stunning, Lou".  
The way Harry kneaded his arse, there's no way he had time to get embarrassed by the knickers now. The only thing he might blush from, is the low whines he let out without being able to stop them.  
"The bow almost makes it look like a Christmas present"  
Louis pondered at that, in between how amazing it feels to have his arse this worshipped, and yeah, maybe that was what he was going for.  
"Is it a present for me? Your arse all wrapped up in a cute bow?" Harry emphasized by jiggling one of Louis' cheeks in one hand, simply fascinated by how a bloke can have such a nice, round and firm ass without some ridiculous surgery or somewhat.  
"Uh-huh" Is all Louis could get out, feeling how his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry hummed against the heated skin, poking his tongue out and just to taste. He swirls it closer and closer to Louis' hole, thumb already nudging against it and around the puckered skin. Harry has pushed the red strings from the bow to the side, letting them fall down along the curve of Louis arse.  
"So I get two gifts this year? How lovely" Harry mumbled happily, the vibrations of his voice made goose bumps rise on Louis' skin.  
"Uh-huh" Louis said again, a little more breathless now perhaps compared to before.  
Harry's warm tongue licks along the puckered skin, sucking and nipping on it in the most heavenly way, making Louis squirm and moan loud and extracted. Louis knees buckled suddenly when Harry's tongue prodded its way inside him, desperately flinged his arms out in order to grab something so he wouldn't fall over and land on the floor. Harry placed his hands firmly on Louis waist, pulled his tongue back out and rose from his knees.  
"C'mon babe, let's take this to the bed yeah? Can't have you falling down on me now can we?" Louis could merely nod, vision slightly blurry and his arse feeling hot all over just from the tip of Harry's tongue inside it. So on a bit unsteady legs, Louis got lead to the bed by Harry.  
"Lay on your stomach, love", was Harry's demand, and Louis complied easily. He crawled onto the bed, the sheets cool against his hot skin, and laid down on his stomach and folded his arms under his chin.  
"So gorgeous Lou, wish you could see yourself right now" Harry's voice was slow and soothing almost, dripping like honey through Louis' ears, hands on his arse warm and firm. While Harry kneaded his bum once again, he murmured sweet compliments into the thick air in the room, and Louis's not even sure they were intended for him to hear. Harry is murmuring pure nonsense really, incoherent words that isn't really worthy of being called sentences. Just simple praises about how gorgeous Louis's looking right now, how round his bum really are or how neatly tied the bow is. But Louis' heart fluttered anyways, picking up a rapid speed inside his swelling chest, and everything else seems so blurry.  
  
All that was certain, all that was clear, was Harry's hands on his arse, Harry's _tongue_ teasing him, licking along the crack where the thin, red string of fabric was buried deep. Harry nipped at the skin now, making the skin bloom red wherever he leaves to seek up a new piece of skin that isn't blooming red, yet.

  
They've never taken sex so, languidly before. No, they haven't really gotten the time to do that on tours really. Quick, messy hand jobs when they _finally_ had arrived safe and soundly inside the solid walls of a hotel room, but that's kinda been it. So the slight sexual frustration from not being able to be inside each other, has built up to the hurried sex that's been shared on many occasions.  
But today, with _Louis in lace_ , Harry _wanted_  to take it slow. He wanted to make Louis squirm and turn underneath him, watch him writhe and get completely fucked out, bluntly put. That kind of sex has been too long ago, way too long ago.

So, just to tease, Harry took the thong between his teeth and pulled it out, before releasing it and letting it snap against Louis crack. Harry listens for the whimpers, the sweet, _sweet_ whimpers that Louis keeps letting slip past his puffy lips. A satisfied smirk settled on his face as he heard them, high-pitched, and they're sounding much like music in Harry's ears. Where Louis' bum meets his thigh, that's were Harry decides to make a love-bite. Sucking on the skin, savoring the salty taste of it, he sucks until his lips feels so strained that they'll burst if he sucks any longer. He pulls back, eyes sparkling more than the stars during the night when he sees how lovely the red looks against the tanned surface.  
A soft plea, sounding much like a 'please', slipped by Louis lips and Harry _almost_ missed it.  
"Please what?" Harry's voice broke through the silence, cutting of Louis' whimpers and moans. He settled his hands on both of Louis' cheeks, thumbs circling the skin.  
"Fuck me, please", came after a second or two, still as soft as before.  
Louis has always been polite in bed, no matter if he's topping or bottoming. Harry likes that, no, Harry _loves_ that. No way he can deny such a polite boy asking him to fuck him. No can do.  
"Okay baby, gonna fuck your pretty little arse, okay?" Harry lifts his head up from Louis' bum, climbs of from where he was straddling Louis' thighs and reaches out for the lube Louis's placed on the nightstand. "I want you on your stomach the entire time, can you do that baby?" Harry asked next, moved back to his previous place only this time he's straddling Louis' calves instead. Harry thinks he sees Louis nods in his folded arms, but he wants him to speak.  
"I want you to use your voice baby, your lovely voice, c'mon, tell me, can you do that? Stay on your stomach for me while I'll fuck you?" Harry keeps his voice soft and caring, but the message gets through.  
Louis coughed, before, "I can do that".  
"Good baby, so good for me, always are" Harry said softly and hooked his fingers into the silky waistband of the knickers. "'M sorry these has to go love, they're really pretty, want you to wear them sometime again".  
Louis gasped, that thought hasn't even _occurred_ to him yet, that Harry might want to do this again. And fuck, he'd like that.  
"Maybe we can even buy a few more, vary between them, would you like that baby?"  
Louis nodded, then remembered that Harry wants him to talk,  
"Yes, I'd - I'd love that".  
Harry pulled them down, lifted himself off of Louis for a couple of seconds so that he could slip them of completely. He held them up in front of himself, his cock twitching just by looking at them. Louis's looked so hot in a thong, it was unbelievable.  
"We'll keep those gorgeous stockings on, baby, they looks so nice on you" He said before he laid the thong next to Louis head, on a pillow beside him, and gets back to Louis' calves. Harry's still fully clothed, _painfully_ so.  
"'M just gonna get undressed baby, keep still for me and no touching what so ever, okay?" And with that, Harry's off him, hurriedly pulling all his clothes off. Shirt's thrown on the floor, jeans and briefs too. His cock's standing proudly, hard and leaking, up in the air, bobbing up and down when he's making his way back to Louis.

How the fuck was he going to last? How on this earth was he going to be able to fuck Louis for more than thirty seconds? He decided not to touch himself before he's prepped Louis thoroughly, and not before Louis was _begging_ for him to fuck him. Then, and only then, he'd lay a hand on his throbbing cock.  
  
Instead, he pushed Louis' cheeks apart, taking in the view of his clenching hole. He releases the cheeks, making them slap against each other, relishing the sound of skin meeting skin, and grabbed the lube. He drizzled some on his fingers, rubbed them together to smear it out nicely.  
  
"You ready for my fingers baby? Gonna make you cum from my fingers before I fuck you hard and nice, just how you like it, okay?"  
  
That sentence almost made Louis cum on the spot, and he fought hard against the urge to begin grinding against the sheets or something just to get the delicious friction he so desperately craved.  
Something similar to a grunt is heard through the room, and Harry takes that as a yes.

He circled around the rim, seeing Louis twitch in anticipation is almost half the fun, before he nudged the tip of his index finger inside. Only the tip is actually inside, and Louis took a deep, deep breath through his nose. It's been too long since he bottomed.  
Harry pushed his whole finger in, purposely avoiding Louis' prostate in every way possible. He wants him to cum from three fingers, not just one. This is just warming up, just stretching, no real pleasure. Yet.  
He thrusted the finger in and out languidly, getting Louis used to the feeling. Louis clenched so tightly around his finger, and if Louis's this tight around just _one_ , imagine how goddamn tight he'll be around Harry's whole cock? The thought is pushed away immediately, otherwise Harry will cum right here, not from actually being inside Louis tight, slick arse.  
He re-focuses on his task, slipping a second finger in without warning. A curse word is heard from Louis, muffled by his arms where he's hiding his head.  
"Baby I wanna hear you, talk to me", and with that Harry's opening some kind of closed door, because Louis's begins to ramble more than he's probably done in his entire life.

"Fuck Harry, feels so good, like, fuckfuck, I _can't_ \- fuck me already I'm - _Shit_ , you're so good, so good, feels _so good_ \- all's good, _fuck_ "

Harry grinned wide, and with one hand kneading Louis' arse he slipped in a third finger, meeting some resistance from Louis's side.  
"Baby you're so tight, gonna feel so good 'round my cock"  
Harry leans down, bends over so that he can bite the swelling of his bum again, harder this time.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck", is what he hears when he's biting down particularly hard, wanting so badly to leave more than just a love-bite. He wants to leave his teeth print on Louis' skin, mark him where nobody but them knows.  
He curled his fingers upwards now, instantly finding what he's been avoiding and Louis jumped. Another string of curse words left his lips, and Harry tries to imprint his teeth on another part of Louis' skin.  
Louis's becoming louder now, now that Harry really is nudging and pushing against his prostate every time he thrusts his fingers back in, every time with more force than the previous one. Moans, groans and several grunts bounces on the walls, none coming from Harry himself though.  
But he thrives on this, thrives on how he can take Louis apart piece by piece just by his fingers and leave him trembling beneath him. He could possibly walk away, satisfied as fuck if he just makes Louis cum just from his fingers, not necessarily needing the satisfaction of fucking his stretched out hole afterwards.  
But tonight's different. Tonight he wants to make Louis cum twice, maybe more, and wants him to get so lax that Harry could toss him off a cliff without any kind of protest.

"'M gonna - 'M close Haz" Louis word is muffled by his arms, and he begins to meet Harry's every thrust.  
"You're so good baby, want you to cum okay? Want you to cum from my fingers, so good for me"  
Something similar to a sob came from Louis' mouth, his thighs were quivering beautifully and Harry knew. He knew that Louis was close now, only a matter of seconds before he's gonna reach the peak of pleasure, climaxing just from Harry's fingers inside him. It's gorgeous to watch, better than anything Harry's ever seen, always is.

"Harry"

Broken and strangled is what Louis' voice sounded like when he moaned out Harry's name, spurted his load all over the white sheets between his stomach and the bed. If Harry could see his face now, all flushed and sweaty, he'd also see how Louis' eyes rolls back in his head, how his mouth's hanging open and how he flutters his eyelashes when the astonishing pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave. His breaths were short and ragged, the air felt so thick and his throat so tight.  
"So pretty, Lou". Harry's fingers slipped out of him, small whimpers escaped Louis' lips along with some uneven breaths. "'M gonna fuck you now, gonna fuck you in your pretty stockings, okay baby?" Harry cooed while he reaches out for the lube that's hiding in the crumpled duvet.  
Louis stayed quiet, kept on working to get his breath more even and still, even though it would all be in vain. He faintly recalled hearing the familiar sound of lube being squeezed out, hearing how Harry was slicking himself up. He wasn't able to wriggle around on the bed, Harry's was straddling his calves and was on his way up to straddle his thighs instead. The cool air made him shiver as it hit his exposed rim when Harry pulled his cheeks apart, in contrast with Harry's warm cock who simply nudged slightly at his entrance. Harry noticed how Louis took a sharp breath, still sensitive from his recent orgasm, so Harry leaned forward and loomed over Louis back and nipped at Louis shoulder blade.

"Baby you're so good for me, taking everything I give you so well"

Harry breath made his skin tingle, and by the end of the sentence Harry pushed the tip of his cock inside Louis, who let out a weak whimper.  
"So good baby, so good", Harry kept on reassuring Louis while he pushed further and further into the unbelievable tightness and Harry just admired how tight Louis was even though he was fingered not more than a couple of minutes ago. Louis on the other hand, unfolded his arms underneath his chin and placed them on each side of his face so that he could grip the sheets, pushed his face against the sheet instead.  
  
Harry was now all the way inside, hips pressed against Louis' bum, before he pulled out again. As he thrusted back in, he bit down on Louis shoulder blade, elicited loud gasps from Louis. He felt the faint taste of salt on Louis skin, relished the thought of how nicely red the mark would be, how it would turn purple in a couple of days. That thought spurred him on, and while he fucked into Louis with hard and deep thrusts and listening for those moans he wanted to listen to all day, he bit down a tiny bit harder so that it would for sure be all red and swollen when he eventually let himself pull back and admire the view.  
  
But right now, the savory taste of Louis felt way too good to let go of, and instead pressed his body down against Louis back as he rocked into him, placed his arms along Louis' own and intertwined their fingers. Louis squeezed his fingers tightly around Harry's, held onto them like his life depends on it because that's practically how it feels. Harry's pounding into him hard and rough, teeth sunk deep into his flesh, and it all feels so good and overwhelming because the way Harry keeps on hitting his prostate with every goddamn thrust is building up to another orgasm. He pants and pants, clutching onto Harry's fingers and that's really the only solid thing he can feel right now. His mind is up somewhere in the clouds, floating along with his conscious almost.  
  
So when he's sure he's about to cum a second time, he lets Harry know.  
  
"Harry 'M gonna - going to, cum - again" And just those few words seemed so hard to get out when he's being fucked so good, feeling how Harry's thighs were rubbing against the smooth material of the stockings he's wearing. Harry lets go of his skin, but Louis barely recognition the pain he probably should feel from the bruise that was starting to grow where Harry's bitten him.  
"Baby you're so good", Harry began and it felt like that's the only thing he'd been saying this whole time, "'M close too, cum when-whenever you need too baby".  
Instead of starting on a new mark next to the last one, Harry just pressed open-mouthed kisses around the sensitive skin, breathed harshly against it. His curls were falling onto Louis back, tickled him ever so slightly.  
Some kind of grunt was released from Louis, his eyes were shut tightly since his second climax was approaching rapidly.  
Barely a second later, he's cumming. Untouched, he was shooting between the sheet and his stomach, again, his mouth ajar and shaped into a silent scream. He couldn't get anything out, vision went completely white. The second time is almost _crippling_ , he went completely stiff as Harry thrusted weakly and jerkily a couple more times before he finally reaches his own release.  
He filled Louis up, but Louis doesn't feel it yet. He's still stuck somewhere between heaven and earth, floating on those clouds again.  
Harry got up on his arms, pushed his sweaty body off Louis's own and let through some air between them. He settled on his knees behind Louis, admired the sight of his cum dripping out of Louis, slow like molasses. He prodded his finger gingerly around the stretched out rim, smeared some of the white liquid out around it. Louis whimpered quietly, even more sensitive now than before. He is beginning to drift back now, tried to glance over his shoulder to get a sight of Harry. He's been stuck with the view of the sheets for way too long now, and he tried to smile when he sees the familiar curls in his sight.  
"Hi baby", Harry said when he meets Louis eyes, gliding down to lay beside the older boy.  
"Hi", Louis said back, cringing at the sound of his voice. It breaks, even on that short word, but Harry just snickered fondly.  
"You were so good", and the way Harry looked at him with eyes bigger than a doe or something, it kinda made Louis believe him.  
"You told me that, several times really", Louis pointed out with a crooked smile that really looks more of a weird grimace.  
Harry beamed at him, lips curved up into a smile that showed off all his teeth. Louis cuddled into Harry's chest, back against Harry's chest and he's not caring in the slightest about minor things like cleaning them up or anything. Stuff like that could wait, they have time.

"Hey baby?" Harry whispered after a minute of them both just trying to compose themselves, into Louis' hair.  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you think I wouldn't like it?"  
It took a couple of second for Louis to understand what he meant, and when he finally does, he was blushing.  
"I - I don't know. Just thought you'd think it was weird or something" He said as quietly as he could.  
"Well I don't, like you may have noticed", Harry hugged him a little bit tighter, smiled against Louis' hair, "You were _so_ fucking hot Lou, not only in that thong, your stockings too, I mean wow- I, you looked amazing".  
Louis turned around, faced Harry with cheeks tinged red.  
"Really?"  
"Yes Lou, I mean, _god_ you looked stunning, your arse is most likely sculptured by gods or something."  
"Or something", Louis mumbled.  
"Hey, babe, look at me" Harry tilted Louis chin up with his fingers, went on to caress his cheek when Louis eyes met his. "You looked amazing, period. I'd like you to wear some more of that, like, if you want to of course".  
Louis nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly, "Yeah, yeah I'd love to".  
"Good", Harry sighed and pulled Louis even closer to him. "We figure these things out together, yeah?"  
"Yeah, and - Merry Christmas Haz"  
"Merry Christmas Boo"

And Harry kissed his forehead one more time before the only thing that was heard in the room was the two of them breathing into each others chests.  
  
[  
](http://larry-and-johnlock.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaaaaah..
> 
> Merry Christmas from me, hope you have an amazing Christmas wherever in the world you are!!
> 
> [tweet](https://twitter.com/larryjohnlock) me something christmas-y if you read this,  
> i'll love you forever!
> 
> Merry Christmas again, kisses and hugs xoxoxooxoxxo


End file.
